


Get Me In Trouble (Ronnie X Reader One Shot)

by Dceline96



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, The Dead Don’t Die, one shot - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry Jim Jarmusch, I have writers block and needed to do something, Im the trash man, Power Play, Public Sex, i don’t know, sorry - Freeform, trash but also like...kinda hot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dceline96/pseuds/Dceline96
Summary: You have a major crush on the hot cop in town and are willing to do anything to get his attention.It’s smut. I’m telling you right now.
Relationships: Ronnie Peterson x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Get Me In Trouble (Ronnie X Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Potential Trigger Warning: This contains a brief description of getting pulled over. If you are one of the many Americans that find this situation to be upsetting or triggering, please proceed with caution. I never want to inflict any kind of hurt in a situation that is meant to be fun.
> 
> All my love

You took a deep breath before slamming your foot on the gas. Your car lurched forward, quickly closing in on and subsequently passing the police car parked on the side of the road. Just as you had hoped, the lights and sirens blared to life as the car ripped out behind you.

Your heart was beating fast, your hands almost shaking as you started to ease off the gas and on to the break. You had a brief moment of panic as you pulled over on the desolate dirt road.

_Fuck, what if it's not him. What if it's Cliff or even worse; Mindy._

You tried to steady your breathing as you shifted the car into park and killed the engine. The cop car pulled up behind you, the lights turning off before the driver door creeped open. You watched officer Peterson appear in your rear view mirror, a wave of excited relief washing over you.

_Go time._

You adjusted your tits in your low cut top to make sure your cleavage was on full display before hiking up your skirt _just enough_ to show the right amount of thigh.

He stepped up to the driver side door and peered in, his arm resting on the top of your window. His eyes went directly to the bare skin of your legs before making their way slowly up your body, drinking you in.

"Hi Ronnie," you tried to sound innocent but you knew that he already knew your intentions.

"Now how did I know it was you." His eyes lingered on your lips a moment before he made eye contact with you. He's easily the most handsome man in this entire town, maybe even the entire state, and you needed him between your legs now. "Second time this month. You know, if you keep this up, they'll pull your license."

You could tell he was trying to focus on your face, desperately trying not to stare at the exposed flesh of your chest. You started breathing a little harder, making your chest rise and fall dramatically. If that's the game he wanted to play, you were determined to best him.

"Funny that you mention that, I pulled up my record and it's the weirdest thing- my last ticket isn't there. I think the cop that pulled me over forgot to put it in...or maybe he likes me," you bit your lip as you looked up at him.

The memory of the last time you were pulled over by Ronnie flooded back. Your plan was to try and fuck him then but you chickened out. You could tell he was down but neither of you had the courage to make the first move, so nothing happened. But not this time, _this time you were going to do it._

He gave you a knowing smirk before reaching for his ticket book. Your heart fell a little when he didn't try to take you then and there but you were ready for a bit of a challenge. You pulled your skirt up just a little bit more, catching his attention. He took a deep breath before bringing his gaze back up to your face. You gave him a coy smile and batted your eyelashes.

"What's wrong Ronnie? Pussy got your tongue?"

He licked his lip, sighing as he tucked his booklet away before giving your window a 'tap tap'. "I'm going to let you go with a warning this time ok? Just...slow it down."

He started walking away and you began to panic when you suddenly remembered that you had planned for this. You grabbed the spare set of keys from the cup holder and took a deep breath. You quickly unbuckled and stuck your head out the window.

"Ronnie!" You called after him, hurling the extra keys out of the window. He watched in horror as the keys flew through the air, moving to try to catch them. It was no use, you played softball in high school so those bad boys were _gone_. "Oops," you smiled at him.

"Why would you do that?" He looked at you exasperated as he headed in the direction of where you threw the keys.

You climbed out of the car and gave him a shrug. "Yeah, those are gone. I can have my friend come get me but...mind if I wait with you?" You were already headed back to his car. He made his way over to you, quickly closing the distance with his long legs. He stood directly in front of you, his chest mere inches from yours. Your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes met his. There was a hint of something that you hadn't seen before. You hoped it was lust but it could have also been annoyance, it was kind of hard to tell.

"I could have your car towed, you know that right?" His voice was deep, almost menacing. It sent chills through your core, your cunt clenched.

You took a quick breath, building up your admittedly asinine courage. It was now or never. "But you won't."

You took a step back and turned to hide your face. Even you were impressed by your boldness. You walked over to the passenger side door and waited on bated breath. Ronnie shook his head, a laugh escaping his chest as he made his way back to the driver side door. He opened it, nodding to you to do the same.

You climbed into the car and for a moment you both sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do next. You really didn't think you would get this far. I mean- you hoped you would but you'd never done something like this before.

"So are you really going to have your friend come and get you? I'm on duty so I really can't just hang around for too long." He was looking at you, his eyes starting to drift down your body again.

"Of course," you tried to play innocent. "What, you think this was all some kind of plot to get you alone?" A smirk was stretching across your face as you shifted in your seat. You squeezed your thighs together, seeking to satisfy the increasingly needy heat between them.

He noticed. He was staring at your skirt, that same look in his eyes when you reached for him. You took his hand in yours and guided it up your thigh. The touch of his calloused hand sent goosebumps rippling over your skin, your cunt aching to feel them inside of you. He watched you, allowing you to bring his hand closer to your core, his breathing becoming shallow. Just as he was right there, his fingers nearly brushing the fabric of your panties, he ripped his hand away.

Embarrassment whipped your cheeks, your face turning bright red. You had tried and you had failed- in the most spectacular way possible.

You let out a dejected huff, turning away from him to hide your shame. "I'm sorry," you murmured as you went to reach for the door. That's when he laced his fingers through your hair, pulling your head back to meet him face to face.

The sudden sweet sting on your scalp made you yelp. Your eyes met his, a quivering breath escaping your lips.

"You don't call the shots, I do. Do you hear me?" His lips met yours, his kiss aggressive and greedy. You never expected him to act like this, he never struck you as the take charge type- he drives a fucking smart car for crying out loud. Still, you weren't complaining. His lips on yours, his fingers twisted in your hair, it was more than you could have wished for. "Get out." His fingers released their grip on your hair, your head falling forward without the tension at your scalp.

You obeyed, opening the passenger door and climbing out. Your breathing was quick now, your heart racing. Ronnie hopped out and rounded the patrol car so quickly that you found yourself backing up until you bumped into the door. He closed in on you, grabbing the back of your neck and bringing you into another kiss. You felt his other hand graze down the small of your back, over your ass and then up your skirt. He squeezed at the supple flesh of your ass as your hands found the sides of his face. He let you linger there for a moment before pulling away.

Without warning he spun you around, aggressively pushing his body against yours. His need for you became obvious as it pressed against your back. You heard him fiddling with something for a second before you felt cold metal against your wrists, locking with a distinctive click.

_Did he just fucking handcuff me?_

"Do you have a safe word?" His breath was hot on the nape of your neck, your cunt was practically dripping by now.

"N-no," your words were failing you. You felt his hand sneak around to the front of your shirt. He started kneading at your breasts so aggressively they started to fall out of your top.

"That's ok. We'll do this," he pulled at your shirt, revealing your shoulder l. "Green means go," he placed a delicate kiss to your skin. "Yellow means slow down," his hand left your bare breast, slowly inching towards your throat. "Red means stop," his large hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing just enough for your lips to start tingling, drool pooling and running down your chin. "Do you understand?"

You nodded your head as much as his grip would allow.

He released his grasp on your throat and you immediately sucked in a desperate breath. He started planting gentle kisses down the side of your neck, the switch up in his intensity a welcome reprieve. You _really_ didn't expect it to go like this.

As he made his way down your back, you went to adjust your hands but the cold metal cuffs pinched your wrists. 

"Color?" His hands were at your hips, he was kneeling behind you.

"G-green." You took a deep breath, wiggling your wrists as the metal handcuffs clinked behind your back.

His hands darted under your skirt and pulled at your underwear. He shimmied them down your legs, placing an enticing kiss to the patch of skin where your thigh met your ass. He swatted at your ankles, making your spread your legs wider for him.

"Color?" He asked again, his voice somehow deeper.

"Green," you said, your forehead resting against the roof of his patrol car.

He pulled your hips back, opening you up to him. "You wore this just for me, didn't you, you little fucking whore," his hand made contact with your bare skin, the sting sent ripples of excitement through you.

"Y-yes." You whined. Your cunt was practically screaming for him.

"Yes what?" He rubbed the tender skin on your ass, briefly brushing his lips against you.

"Yes, officer." You wiggled your ass in his face and he squeezed your hips, holding you in

" _Good girl_." You stopped breathing. Your heart was pounding so hard in your ears that you could swear he heard it too.

You felt him position you just so before he ran his tongue along your entrance, his face pressed into your ass. A surprised but excited squeak left your throat. He reached his hand around and started making firm strokes against your clit, sending you into pure euphoria.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," you whimpered, your legs began to shake with each pass against your sensitive bud.

"Yes, what?" His pressure increased, making you cry out.

"Yes officer!"

He pulled his hand from you and you heard the 'pop of his finger pulling out from between his lips. He grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and pulled you back, stepping in front of you. He pulled into a passionate kiss, the taste of his saliva mixed with your juices made your brow crease.

Before you knew it, he had opened the passenger door and was sat in front of you. He was taking in the sight of you, your face pink, hair messed, skirt askew and breasts exposed for anyone to see, while he pulled his hard length free. Anticipation coursed through your veins as you watched him stroke himself.

"Sit," he demanded, leaning back against the center console. You carefully took a step forward, afraid your legs would give out. Once you were sure you could actually walk to him, you did. Straddling him, he pulled your underwear to the side while you positioned your dripping entrance over him. With one swift motion, he entered you and you nearly collapsed. He was everything you dreamed of- and more.

He fucked you just like that, door open, hands cuffed behind your back. You wanted to reach out and touch his face but the stupid cuffs kept preventing you.

"Ye-yellow," you stuttered. He immediately stopped his thrusts and sat up, cradling the back of your neck.

Suddenly his tone was serious, his face concerned. "What do you want me to do different?" His eyes searched yours and you couldn't help but swoon. 

"The-the cuffs are a little," you wiggled your hands behind your back. Ronnie's face softened into a smile as he reached for something in his pocket. He quickly reached behind you and unlocked one cuff. He went to do the other but you moved your hand away. "That's ok, one is fine. I just need to-" you didn't even finish your sentence. You couldn't help it, you needed to feel his lips on yours. You grabbed the sides of his face as your hips rocked against his. Your breathing was heavy, sweat starting to drip down your back. You could already feel your orgasm coming. Everything about this moment was so unbelievably perfect, part of you was sure you were dreaming.

You knew you weren't though when your body started to shake. Ronnie was filling you in all the right places, his hands squeezing at the soft flesh of your hips.

"I'm- I'm gunna cum." You breathed.

He twisted his fingers through your hair, holding your face close to his.

"Then cum," his voice was a deep growl. He started to fuck up into you, his pace erratic. In between your eyes rolling to the back of your head, you could see it in his face- he was close too.

A shock of pleasure ripped through you like lightning. A primal scream left your chest as you collapsed onto him. With a few more pumps he let out a deep, satisfied moan and you felt him coat your walls. 

You laid there, him placing gentle kisses to the top of your head, while you caught your breath. He took your chin in his hand and pulled you too look up at him before placing one final kiss to your lips.

"You’re gunna get me in trouble."


End file.
